logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Panamericana Televisión
1959-1965 Panamericana (1959-1965).png|ID 1959 - 1965 Panamericana TV 1965.jpg 1965-1979 1965-1970 Panamericana Televisión (1969).jpg|ID 1969 Panamericana TV.jpg Panamericana TV (1974).jpg PanTel1965.png 1965-1967.gif 50TV_Panamericana_65-80.1.jpg 1967-1970.jpg 1970-1978 ID Panamericana (1976 - 1979).jpg|ID Panamericana (1970 - 1978) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-22-04.png|ID 1970-1978 (2) 1978-1979 1979-1991 1979.jpg 50TV_Panamericana_79-89.jpg Panamericana_TV_1979_2.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-20-52.png|ID 1978 1984-1988(ID).jpg|1984 (ID) 1984 (25 Años).png|1984 (25 anniversary logo) 1987-1989.jpg|1986-1989 (variant logo) 1987-1989 (version impresa).jpg|1986-1989 (variant print logo) 1987-1989(2).jpg|1987-1989 (second variant logo) 1989-1991.jpg|1989-1991 (sattelite logo) 30.png|1989 (30 anniversary logo) pantel_1983-ARKIV.jpg|With slogan Panamericana Televisión (ID Ochentas).jpg Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-22-25.png|ID 1978 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-01.png|ID 1981 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-16.png|ID 1981 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-29.png|ID 1982-1986 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-37.png|ID 1982-1986 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-24-09.png|ID 1984 (25th Anniversary) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-24-14.png|ID 1984 (25th Anniversary) (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-24-52.png|ID 1985 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-25-01.png|ID 1985 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-26-14.png|ID 1986-1989 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-34-07.png|ID 1986-1989 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-29-01.png|ID 1989 (30th anniversary) 1991-1994 1991-1992 1991-1992.jpg PANAMERICANA TELEVISION 1992.jpg|With slogan Panamericana TV (Logo) (1).jpg Panamericana TV (Logo) (3).jpg 1992-1994 1992-1993 Panamericana Televisión (1992 - 1993).jpg|ID 1992-1993 1993-1994 Panamericana Televisión (1993 - 1994).jpg|ID 1993-1994 1994-1997 Panamericana de Tele Educación (1967 - 1974).jpg|1994 (35 anniversary logo) Panamericana Televisión.jpg|ID 1996 1994-1997.jpg Panamericana TV - 1995 (On-screen bug).jpg|On-screen bug Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 1995).jpg|On-screen bug 1995 1997-2004 1997-2000 1997-1998 1998-2000 1999 (40 Años).png|1999 (40 anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-25-19.png|ID 1997-1998 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-25-54.png|ID 1998-2000 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 2000).jpg|On-screen bug 1999 Panamericana TV (41 Años).jpg|2000 (41th anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-36-12.png|ID with slogan "Televisión en todo sentido" (1997-1998) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-37-20.png|ID 1998-2000 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-38-06.png|On-screen bug (1997-2000) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-38-45.png|ID 1999 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-38-51.png|ID "La Antología" Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-39-13.png|ID Robots TV Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-39-20.png|ID 40th anniversary (1999) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-39-38.png|ID with slogan "El canal del milenio" Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-40-11.png|ID 1999-2000 2000-2003 2003 2.jpg Panamericana Televisión - logotipo Crecemos Juntos.jpg|ID 2000-2001 Panamericana TV 2001.png Panamericana Televisión - Logo 2002.jpg|ID 2002 Panamericana TV - Other ID 2002.jpg|ID 2001-2002 Panamericana Televisión (2003).jpg|ID 2002 (1) Panamericana Televisión ( ID de 2003).jpg|ID 2002 (2) Panamericana Televisión (ID 2003).jpg|ID 2002-2003 2003-2004 2003-2004.jpg|ID 2003-2004 2003(aniversario).jpg|2003 (44 anniversary logo) 2004-2009 2004-2008 2004-2008.jpg|ID 2004-2006 Panamericana TV (ID 2006).jpg|ID 2006-2007 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 2006 logo).jpg|On-screen bug 2006 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 2006).jpg|Other on-screen bug 2006 ID Panamericana TV (2007).jpg|ID 2007-2008 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 2007).jpg|On-screen bug 2007 Panamericana Televisión (ID 2008).jpg|ID February-June 2008 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen-bug 2008).jpg|On-screen bug 2008 Panamericana Televisión (ID Fiestas patrias peruanas).jpg Panamericana Televisión (Año 2005 - logo).jpg 2008-2009 2008-2009.jpg|ID 2008-2009 Panamericana TV - Navidad 2008.jpg|Christmas logo |Panamericana Televisión (On-screen-bug 2008).jpg|On-screen bug 2008 Panamericana Televisión (Other On-screen bug 2009).jpg|Other on-screen bug 2009 June-July 2009 Panamericana Television - ID 2009.jpg|ID June-July 2009 2009-present 2009-2013 July-September 2009 Panamericana Television ID July-September 2009.PNG|ID July-September 2009 September-October 2009 Panamericana Television ID September-October 2009.PNG|ID September-October 2009 Panamericana Television ID 2009 (50 Años).PNG|ID 2009 (50th Anniversary) Octubre 2009-present Panamericana Bodas de Oro.png|2009 (50th anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-31-50.png|ID October 2009 ID Panamericana TV (2009).jpg|ID November 2009-Janaury 2010 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-32-31.png|ID 2010-2011 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-32-50.png|ID 2010 (Site Web) (1) ID Panamericana TV (2010) Logo.jpg|ID 2010 (Site Web) (2) Panamericana TV 51 años (2010).jpg|2010 (51th anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-34-51.png|ID 2011-2012 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-35-33.png|ID 2011-2012 (2) 2010-2012(logo alterno).jpg|2010-2012 (variant logo) 2011-2012(logo alterno).jpg|2011-2012 (second variant logo) 2011(fiestas patrias).jpg|2011 (independient day logo) 2013-2014 Panamericana Televisión 2012 - Spot Navidad.jpg|ID 2012 (Christmas) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-35-56.png|ID 2013-2014 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-36-17.png|ID January-October 2014 canal 5.1.jpg|2013 (ID) 2013 id.jpg|January-October 2014 (ID) 2013-actualidad(señal digital HD).jpg|2014-present (HD logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-41-17.png|ID HD (2014)(1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-41-25.png|ID HD (2014)(2) 2014-present Panamericana TV (ID Navidad 2014).jpg|Christmas logo/Logo de Navidad (2014) Panamericana Television ID 2014 (55 Años).PNG|ID 2014 (55th Anniversary) 2014(aniversario).PNG|2014 (55 anniversary logo) 56 años.png|2015 (56 anniversary logo) Panamericana Television ID 2015 (56 Años).PNG|ID 2015 (56th Anniversary) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-36-44.png|ID Janaury-October 2016 Captura de pantalla (2).png|2016 (57 anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-36-59.png|ID November 2016-October 2017 Panamericana Televisión (Navidad 2016).jpg|Christmas logo/Logo de Navidad (2016) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-37-40.png|2017 (58 anniversary logo) ID Panamericana Televisión 2017-2018.jpg|ID 2017-2018 (slogan "Apostamos por más" 2017-present but in February 2018 in the same ID, the same slogan is obviated and replaced by web page "panamericana.pe" and below is the Panamericana social networks) Panamericana TV (On-screen bug).jpg|On-screen bug Panamericana Televisión - ID Navidad 2017.jpg|Christmas logo/Logo de Navidad (2017) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-37-58.png|ID 2018-present Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-07-07-50-05.png|On-screen bug used since 2014 IMG_20180709_103808.295.png|ID Mother's Day 2018 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 59 años ).jpg|On-screen bug for the 59th anniversary (2018) Panamericana Televisión (ID Logo 2018 - Anniversary 59 años).jpg|ID 59th anniversary (2018) IMG_20181212_155140.924.jpeg|ID Christmas 2018 Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Peru Category:Lima Category:Grupo Enfoca Category:Panamericana Televisión Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Perú) Category:Centro Internacional de Televisión Abierta Category:AIR-IAB Category:1959 Category:1965 Category:1970 Category:1979 Category:1991 Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:2004 Category:2009